The Suave art of Seduction
by Palanfanaiel
Summary: Throughout the years Albus Dumbledore encounters Minerva McGonagall in certain compromising positions. Lemony.
1. Hogwarts 1943

_Title: The suave art of seduction _

_Summary: Throughout the years Albus Dumbledore encounters Minerva McGonagall in certain compromising positions. Lemony._

_Disclaimer: JKR – not me._

_AN: So JK says Albie is gay! Weeelll, that might prove a tad problematic if one were to think in a straight line (pun intended ) – but who wants to do that! Here is an Albie, probably not really sure about his orientation himself – something-sexual with a considerable steer toward a certain black-haired Scottish witch (nudge nudge wink wink). Enjo_y

* * *

_~Hogwarts 1943_

Albus Dumbledore gave a short laugh as he gave his companion a look that clearly stated that although he was amused he was likewise slightly offended. Horace Slughorn, proud owner of obscene, perverted jokes, took no notice of this and continued his own mirthful laughter as the two professors climbed the long staircase leading to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Although Albus found Horace to be an excellent potions master, he found that his colleague was somehow lacking in the department of diplomacy – an absence that would emerge daily through his joke-telling in the staffroom and unfortunately for Albus, Horace had been employing this habit of his for the last half hour. And this had resulted in Albus finding himself in a consistently state of embarrassedly blushing and feeling slightly perturbed. And once every second joke he would laugh uncomfortably and Horace would smile and continue his debauchery stories of wayward witches, gyratory goblins and sly Slytherins. Really, the man was an enigma upon himself.

Albus quickly swept up the stairs, hoping the increased tempo would delay another story of leering leprechauns and he smiled inwardly as he heard the short, plump mans heavy breathing behind him. Thank Merlin for the wonder of breath-stealing stairs and badly-shaped potionsmasters. So far the corridors and dungeons of the castle had been quiet and desolate, and the two professors had yet to catch any students out after curfew. Reaching the landing of stairs and the top of the tower, Albus waited for Horace to catch up with him before he opened the heavy wooden door. Horace smiled despite his labored breathing and when he reached Albus, they both went through the door to the Astronomy Tower. And both professors stopped breathing and both looked wide-eyed upon the two half-naked students that leapt away from each other at the sudden loud noise of the opening door.

Albus was mesmerized from the moment he stepped through the door as the soft glow of white curvy skin assaulted his eyes. He forgot to breathe as he was captivated for a small moment by the luminous radiance of a pair of fair-skinned long legs, alabaster creamed thighs and the beautiful shine of a toned stomach. He lifted his gaze and found his breath caught in his throat as he watched the swell of breasts barely concealed by the black of a bra. He watched the play of black hair against the white skin, saw strands lying playfully between the inner slopes of pale breasts and immediately felt a stirring in his lower regions, and he felt how this hot, humid sensation crawled throughout his body, coiling in his spine and prickling in his stomach. And when he looked into her dark eyes and remembered her name he felt a rush of excitement travel from his head to his toes and he would have continued to gaze upon the exposed skin if he had not also remembered his own position and that of the enthralling female. As awareness of the situation finally settled in his mind, he quickly averted his gaze and looked upon the figure of the shirtless boy. And somehow the sight of Tom Riddle standing there, a certain slouch to his position and a smug look in his dark eyes, was alike an incentive to reality and Albus felt another stirring – one that lit flames of resentment in its wake. And as such the image of Tom Riddle was what prodded the professor from his entrancement, like cold water rushing through his veins and leaving the feeling of ice in his heart. All in all it had only been a few seconds since the opening of the door into the Astronomy Tower before Albus raised his voice and scolded the two errant students, the potionsmasters still standing next to him, his mouth agape with shock.

"_Mr. Riddle, Miss McGonagall! What in the world were you thinking! – No, don't answer that,_" he directed at the black-haired girl who had nervously opened her mouth but shut it closed the moment he looked at her.

"_Sir,_" Tom Riddle started, his slithering voice at once underlined with false submissiveness and his eyes suddenly becoming two pools of innocence and remorse. Albus felt his anger rousing and turned his hands into fists at his side. But before he could negate Tom Riddle, Horace interrupted.

"_Riddle, I advise you to keep your mouth sealed,_" Horace started as he looked gravely upon the two students, "_and start marching back to your dormitory this instance… Now_". Horace looked to Albus then, "_Albus, I'll leave you to deal with Miss McGonagall - Goodnight_" and before Albus could get a word in edgewise; the potionsmaster had left the room followed by a more or less subdued Tom Riddle.

Albus would gladly have changed places with Horace at that moment as he was forced to once again look upon the still half-naked body of Minerva McGonagall. And he found that situation to be pure torture in that instance, enthralling and alluring as she was. It was rather cruel for fate to tempt him so, twisted to suddenly turn a much cherished student of his into this creature of beauty. It was disastrous for his once rather innocent feelings to be turned into these myriads of lustful emotions, torturous to suddenly realize that his student had left behind girlhood and entered into the fascinating terrain of adulthood, matured into a curvy figure with long alluring legs that begged to be touched, full-formed lips that were just waiting to be kissed –

Albus mentally shook himself and begged his perverted thoughts to back down, along with a certain lower member of his body. Clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly he tried to act as he would have done in any other situation and as if he had not discovered the wonder of the female body suddenly materializing in a student. It was not as if he had never noticed students before, but he would have rationally analyzed that they had changed in the summer holidays and had grown into rather pretty witches. Never before had he been so assaulted by desire, this yearning deep in his bones. It ached, painfully.

As he got back to his senses he noticed the goosebumps upon her white flesh and instantly realized that she must be freezing. Silently he approached her; strictly keeping his eyes locked upon her face and went to drape her in his outer heavy cloak.

"_Can't have you shivering to death before I can administer your detentions, now can we,_" he stated softly, his hands lingering upon her now covered shoulders longer than was appropriate. The girl looked up at him through thick dark lashes and mumbled a quiet thank you as she encircled the heavy cloth around her slender figure.

"_Professor,_" she started her voice suddenly loud in the silent, dark balcony of the room. Albus swallowed and tried to regulate his breathing. He had to act normal – normal and appropriately. But he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the blossoming shade of dark red lips slightly protruded in the process of forming words. He found the lull of dark pools of midnight hard to resist as he looked directly into her eyes.

"_Miss McGonagall, I think we should take this conversation to my office_. _I for one do not feel in the mood to discuss your love life and your consequently breaking of school rules in this dark, cold place._"

Albus gave her a grave look mostly originating from anger directed at himself. He quickly steered the still silent student towards the door and walked behind her as they marched down the long winding staircase.

He berated himself immensely then as he found his gaze glued to the shape walking in front of him, eyes fastened in particular to the curvy sway he could distinguish now and then under his heavy cloak. This was torment. This was wrong and perverted. In despair he forced his eyes to lock upon the black tresses of hair curling and flowing lightly as his student descended the stairs. Once they reached the third floor landing, he quickly walked ahead of her along the corridors and sighed as finally the image of her was no longer in front of his eyes. Neither of them spoke as they walked through the dark deserted corridors, the echo of their swift footsteps eerily trailing their path. Once every now and then he would turn his head to make sure she was still behind him, and every time he would curse himself as her dark, beautiful eyes met his.

Upon reaching his office he sighed once again somehow put to ease for a little while by the comfort of the familiarity. In here he could hide behind the title of his profession, something he had felt was overwhelmed by his dark thoughts in the distant, dark Astronomy Tower. In here he could focus on the problem at hand and act his part. He strode across the office floor, swiftly producing crackling emerald flames in the fireplace as he swept by. Coming to a stand behind his desk he directed the girl to take a seat opposite him. He immediately felt the spirit of educator mode set in by the separation of a proper desk between them and for the first time that evening he felt his shoulders relax as he returned to the well-known role of Albus Dumbledore, paternal transfiguration teacher.

He looked up and in a horrifying instant his world was turned upside down again. He mentally cursed upon realizing that the student was just as tantalizing and attractive as she had been in the dark, secluded Tower.

"_Professor may I speak?_" she spoke in a low, sultry tone, breaking through his daze. She gazed straight into his eyes, and he found those dark orbs mysteriously unreadable.

"_Of course,_" he answered automatically although he wished he could tell her to go back to her dormitory, and to stay away from him till she graduated. But that was a stupid wish – it was not her fault that her old coot of a teacher couldn't keep his wayward, improper thoughts under control.

"_I apologize for breaking the curfew rules sir,_" she told him with a repentant grimace that was somehow contradicted by the slight narrowing of her eyes. Most likely the remorse was only for actually getting caught.

"_Apology accepted,_" he told her nonetheless and continued in a more somber voice, "_But I still feel inclined to take 50 points from Gryffindor and give you detention._"

She looked a bit crestfallen at first but the expression was quickly transformed into a dark pout. Albus couldn't help noticing how stunningly gorgeous she looked despite that sudden glower of what was to be believed unmerited punishment. Quite occupied by these traitorous thoughts, he was rather taken back with the line of her next spoken words.

"_Slughorn will most likely feel inclined to give points to Tom you know!_"

Albus looked aghast at her and briefly wondered when his favorite, rule-abiding pupil had started questioning her superiors. She was usually so reserved.

"_I am sure_ Professor _Slughorn will give an appropriate punishment for Mr. Riddle, now – _ " he started but was interrupted by another atypical exclamation.

"_Bullocks – _Professor_ Slughorn will share a good joke with Tom about the conquest of Gryffindors and that'll be it!"_

Somehow the path of the conversation, of what was supposed to be a reprimanding talk, had gotten out of hand and gone on a rampant chord.

"_Miss McGonagall – what has gotten into you! Are you trying to pin more detentions on your record!"_ He opted for an intimidation tactic, hoping to steer the dialogue in a more safe direction.

But her eyes blazed with aggravation and it only steered her voice to a louder and more sardonic level; "_Detention for speaking the truth sir!_ – _that's a little too conservative even for you._"

He couldn't believe his own ears but she was actually mocking him; "_Detention for insolence and disrespect towards your teachers then and – _"

"_I am merely pointing to the fact that_ _Slughorn will not be taking any points from Slytherin!_" she interrupted again before he could finish his sentence.

Albus abruptly saw the whole absurdity of the situation and gave a little laugh. And he couldn't stop from making a teasing comment;

"_And you know this how? I had the distinct impression, Miss McGonagall, that you deem divination to be utter nonsense!_"

She seemed exasperated, and she was directing a dark glare at him.

"_Professor! _I am_ basing this on mere logic!_"

"_And _I am_ taking a further 10 points,_" it slipped from his lips before he could think about it. It came as a surprise to the dark-haired girl as well, her eyes widening and her mouth suddenly half-open. But the surprise was rapidly exchanged for enragement and her dark eyes became even more shadowy as they sparkled with anger. Albus felt captivated by the play of different, flickering emotions across her face and watched in wonder then as her soft lips unexpectedly turned into a smirk and her eyes danced intensely.

"_I saw you looking,_" she spoke once again looking at him from under her lashes, her eyes also unreadable again. The short words went through him like a current of painful voltage.

"_I beg your pardon,_" he croaked and instantly felt tense.

"_I saw you looking at me_" she repeated but this time her lips seemed to sensually caress the words as she spoke and her eyes twinkled darkly.

In which universe, and in which timeframe had sweet little Minerva McGonagall turned into this dark creature of sinister beauty? He had no idea who was sitting opposite him.

"_Miss McGonagall,_" he attempted in sheer panic to end a potential dangerous road "_will you please stop this nonsense and return to bed. Detention 8-o-clock Friday evening – my office. End of discussion._" He rose from his position and waited expectedly for his student to comply and quietly return to her normal self. Nothing of the sort happened.

Indeed she rose as well but instead of walking toward the exit, she moved leisurely toward him, her dark eyes holding his in an entranced gaze.

"_Sir_ –_ you were looking_," and when she was but mere inches from him, his heavy cloak suddenly fell from her shoulders and was left pooling on the floor, leaving him to the view of bare flesh once again. He swallowed.

"_Miss – _" he started and in an attempt to keep a distance between them he took hold of her shoulders so he could stop her from advancing any further towards him. Another mistake on his part he immediately realized as his hands came into contact with the soft skin of her shoulders. This was wrong. And in his momentary stupor the girl came even closer and he was assaulted by the delicious aroma of lavender and the essence of her female scent. Albus felt his body instantly reacting to this close proximity. She was too close for comfort, too close for it to be proper. This was outrageous, perverted and so wrong. He knew it, and sure as hell she was aware of this as well. He could feel the soft hum of warmth emanating from her body, he could see the languidly rise and fall of her chest as her nearly-naked breasts suddenly came closer into view.

"_Even now you are looking ... _professor" the last was added only as a devious afterthought and Albus watched her dark features dancing with delight.

What happened next was something borne out of his subconscious, something that came from the darkest reaches of his mind and something he was too shocked by to stop it from occurring. One minute he had been trapped by the intimacy of her proximity and her words and in the next moment he felt fire leap through his body and he had grasped her arms and pinned her firmly up against the wall behind him. It happened in a swift move and as he regarded her dark, suddenly astonished eyes, looking up at him anticipatively, he felt reality crashing down upon him and partly dousing the raging fire. But it only lasted a moment. He felt enraged again when he looked down at her, watching her as surprise was replaced with a unperturbed breathing and her eyes calm despite being caught between the wall and him. The corners of her full-formed lips were once again slightly curved in a seducing smirk and one eyebrow arched in dominance. It drove him over the edge that he had tethered on through the evening and in an abrupt movement he pressed his body hard against her till he heard an intake of breath and then he leaned down, leisurely trailing his lips from the curve of her jaw to her ear just barely touching her skin. He felt a shudder go through her as her breasts and hips further protruded into his abdomen and it elicited tendrils of intense heat to spread across his body in pleasure of vindication.

"_Play with fire, little girl, and you get burned,_" Albus warned her, his voice a coalescent of danger and something darkly sweet. Exultantly he felt another quiver run through her body and felt her hot breath on his neck. All reason and sense of reality had left him and for a short-lived moment he felt sadistic and beyond boundaries but that was rapidly forgotten as he moved his head back and her dark eyes came into view. They were beyond the dark midnight now, two dark orbs that beheld him with a hue of naked desire.

Behind her radiant eyes however the emblem of the school insignia stood in stark contrast to the bleary wall. Suddenly mortified he took hold of her arms and guided her rather roughly toward the door, and with a forceful shove he deposited the somewhat baffled student on the other side and closed the door with a harsh '_Friday afternoon, Miss McGonagall, Ogg's office_'.

* * *

_Tbc_

_Next encounter: Knockturn Alley 1946_

_"Have you hugged your review button today?"_

_//Pal_


	2. Knockturn Alley 1946

Here we go...

* * *

_~Knockturn Alley 1946_

With outright reluctance and feeling somewhat self-conscious, Albus Dumbledore made up the rear end of a bizarre group of people ranging from the sour face of one ministry employee Gregory McKinnon to the smiling, laughing figure of his old friend Elphias Doge. He watched the other people in the group roar in a cacophony of cheer and intoxication. Even McKinnon joined the sudden round of _which witches_ jokes that a red-faced, merry Horace Slughorn initiated. Albus winced when he heard the start of the joke slip from Horace's mouth for he had heard the exactly same joke countless times already, and he did not find it a particular favorite. Feeling slightly inebriated himself Albus followed after the group as they entered the designated night-club of the evening, the bright fluorescent colors on the sign above declaring the popular haunting as '_The Orchid Lounge_'. He sighed as he paid for entry and wardrobe, the sound of loud music marking the entrance into the club. But despite his misgivings he obligingly followed the group into the dark place; he had promised after all. He glanced around the large establishment hardly able to distinguish anything in the dim-litted area, where a waitress in sheer clothing directed the group to their table. He looked at the girl, and wondered what would make her work in such a place and more importantly; why she would agree so wear almost nothing as her working uniform. It was degrading, as far as he was concerned and he leaned over to whisper to Elphias;

"_We need to be surrounded by subjugated women in order to celebrate Elphias?"_ he spoke in a low voice, heavy with sarcasm, "_Why, that's remotely more sexist than I had imagined you to be!_"

Elphias gave a roar of laughter, not really concerned with the apparent disapproval.

"_No need to worry old friend, there's a cluster of subjugated men for you as well,_" Elphias told Albus in a voice on the edge of glee as he pointed to the sudden nude glistening torsos of waiters leisurely walking around the area.

Albus blushed a colorful shade of crimson at the barely concealed innuendo from his friend's comment and when he turned around and looked at the barely clothed boys. Sometimes a friend who knew you from the tender age of ten were not in your favor, Albus concluded as he regarded Elphias with embarrassment.

"_Elphias that was a long time ago. I do not find your insinuations particular amusing_" he whispered. He however resigned his protests altogether when he found a laughing Elphias who merely responded by ordering one of the half-nude boys to bring them a good bucket of whisky.

One youthful mistake and he would never hear the end of it! Albus leaned back in the recliner and wondered when he could tell the others goodnight with a good conscience.

A good half-hour later the group had grown even more rowdy and Albus found he was becoming more and more smashed. The wonderful thing though was that in step with his intoxication he found the club to be gaining more and more appeal. And so he found himself a mere half-hour later appearing just as raucous as the others, barely pausing when he told them a few obscene jokes he had heard from his brother Aberforth. Looking at the empty goblets at their table, Albus waved his hand merrily in the air trying to attract the attention of the staff. And from the darkness a figure stepped forth; a tall dark-haired witch with an almost entrancing sway to her hips as she stopped in front of their table. Her pale skin was cloaked in the shadows, the light from their table casting a ghostly hue upon her. The play of contrasting light and dark upon her exposed skin was fascinating to behold. Her uniform consisted of a skimpy, black dress that shimmered sparkly in the dim room, sleeveless and tightly hugging her curves. Albus couldn't help but fasten his line of sight unto the top swell of pearly white breasts.

"_What can I do for you gentlemen?_" she asked in a familiar velvety voice, and Albus found his gaze glued to her in shock. She was taller, curvier and older but there was no mistaking those dark eyes and the lilt to her voice.

"_Miss McGonagall!_" he stuttered.

She gave him a slight dark smile in acknowledgement but otherwise remained rather impassive. Before he found his voice again or his shocked mind for that matter, the others spoke up.

"_Another round darlin',_" Elphias spoke while he tried to somehow scoot closer to a tipsy Galatea. Galatea however seemed rather inconspicuous of his advances and was in the process of explaining the outlay of Strip Quidditch to a dark stranger.

"_Wha abouta lil' lap-dance huh sweetie,_" the drunk voice of Edgar Bones asked to the horror of Albus. Minerva McGonagall however leaned forward quite unfazed, exposing even more bosom and replied in a taunting voice; "_Really Minister! You no longer married?_" much to the amusement of the table who erupted in laughter.

"_I'll get you gents your alcohol,_" she told them as she walked away gracefully, her dark eyes giving seeming to linger longer on Albus who once again colored. The others did not notice and went back to whatever it was they had been discussing. Albus on the other hand felt as if he'd been drenched in a cold, freezing bucket of water. He had all but forgotten the incident a few years back, in Minerva McGonagall's last year at Hogwarts, but it all came flashing back instantly and he was assaulted by an ambiguous feeling of lust and shame. He could not decide whether he had the right to feel slightly excited or if he should just disappear immediately and dig a dark hole for him to rot in. Before he could get any sense back however, the beautiful girl returned with their drinks.

He watched her as she joked with the table while balancing a large tray of colorful drinks, telling them it was on the house. The statement sent Horace on a rambling about the wondrous kindness of former students with a few remarks about former students curves thrown in as well while the rest of the table burst out with thanks going as far as shaking her hands.

And then she was gone again. Albus sitting quietly not daring to utter a word as she slowly walked away from their table, even though she obviously looked in his direction more than once. But he might as well have been petrified. Mentally he was berating himself whether it was for not acting or for wanting to act, he had no clue.

The others continued their carousing while Albus sat lost in thought, nursing a shiny golden goblet with some green poison in it. He gently took a sip and his taste buds were assaulted by the bitter taste of lemon and vodka. A quite stimulating blend, he thought to himself and took another mouthful of the alcohol. He had purposefully buried the incident with the girl after it had happened, resolutely hidden the memory away along with the many conflicting feelings he had been attacked by that night and the many nights since. He had quite firmly ignored her for the rest of the school year, he remembered, distancing himself with a decisively mind to forget that he had almost – … ... He let the thought linger feeling both the warmth from the alcohol and from remembrance travel throughout his body, his face flushing. After she had graduated things had slowly gotten back to normal, and he had almost forgotten.

Albus quickly looked at the group and sighed with relief when he saw no one was looking at him. He downed his drink and with a determined mind to set his mind at ease, he left the table wandering out into the darkness of the club, searching out his guilty desire.

After traipsing through the entire two floors of the night club however, Albus was near frustration and was on the brink of considering asking after her. But the image of the young eyes of waiters regarding him with silent disdain when an old lecherous wizard asked after one of their girls stopped him short in his track. He could not bear that – he was more than able to be ashamed all by himself. In the end he opted for a bit of fresh air – his head was throbbing and he felt dizzy – and walked through an almost deserted hallway that lead to a balcony.

The stars were out and shining brightly in concur with the silver hue of the heavy moon hanging low in the horizon. He drew a breath and silently enjoyed the chill wind breezing through him. The balcony overlooked a garden, and he guiltily watched dark silhouettes of people congregating in the shadows of the trees.

Entranced with the shadowy display of salacious undertakings taking place beneath him he did not notice when someone joined him and thus jumped with fright when she spoke;

"_They have places around here for those seeking to observe; _La' Voyeurism_ is just down the street from us,_" she told him, her voice silkily smooth and dark as chocolate. He spun around surprised to see her and found his gaze locked upon her. Once again captivated by her and feeling an overwhelming power of lascivious and inappropriate thoughts. He watched as her ruby-colored lips moved aside and revealed a playful smile.

"_I was merely coming out to clear my mind and ascertain a bit of fresh air, Miss McGonagall,_" he told her, his voice slightly rougher than he had intended.

"_Oh, I meant no offense. I do come out here now and again – it is rather _entertaining_,_" she told him in a conspiratorial voice, leaning on the rail of the balcony looking up at him with another smile as she continued, "_Why some nights I am even able pinpoint names unto the poor lust-starved souls in the dark below._"

"_Anyone of interest?_"

"_I daresay quite a few!_"

They were both silent then, the girl looking at the garden below her eyes contemplative. Albus stayed quiet, shamelessly enjoying merely observing the silver shine playing on her pale skin, a luminous contrast to her dark eyes and hair. He longed to touch her.

"_And you?_" he blatantly asked sometime later just as surprised by the words as the girl was.

She turned her head and her eyes narrowed as she gave him a slight frown. Half her face was enveloped in shadows and her slightly pouted lips took on the color of dark-stained blood and in that moment he felt an almost unbearable desire to taste her lips and smear the red color. He swallowed and tried to steer his thoughts away.

"_Your insinuations are badly disguised, _professor_._"

"_I do apologize, I did not mean for it come out like that,_" he quickly retreated but was once again stunned when he saw her eyes light up in amusement.

He watched mesmerized as she drew closer, drawing a fingernail slowly across the wood on the banister, her dark eyes observing him from behind thick long lashes. She leaned even closer until he could feel her hot breath upon his face. Albus stopped breathing, anxious and somewhat frantic with anticipation.

She had grown he realized when she stared into his eyes, her eyes almost level with his. Enthralled he watched her fingers latch onto the collar of his robes and proceed to trail patterns underneath his chin.

She leaned closer and whispered; "_I never kiss and tell._"

He felt his legs tremble at the timbre of her voice and when her words finally registered he felt a strange warmth settle into his groin, images of pale, naked flesh and parted red lips assaulting him. And tentatively he reached out and gently touched a finger to her cheek, wondering what in Circe's name he was doing. But she smiled encouragingly and leaned into his touch. His thumb strode past the tip of her nose and settled on her lower lips, slightly prying it from the upper. He felt the warmth from her breath quickening and it filled him with some sort of absurd satisfaction.

"_I am no deadbeat_" he felt the words reverberate against the skin on his thumb, "_nor am I selling my body. This is merely a secondary job to earn a little extra cash._"

"_I never said –"_ he started to apologize again, absently caressing her lower lip in a soft display of fascination.

"_No – but you looked rather awkward for a moment when you clearly thought I was_" she replied as she arched an eyebrow.

"_I was not comfortable with the thought_", he admitted to her in a low voice, finding himself drawn closer to her, taking small timid steps toward her.

"_Indeed_" she breathed as she watched him edge closer to her.

"_I am sorry_ – " he told her again. Whether it was for his rather vaguely veiled insinuation or for having trapped her against the banister on the balcony, he couldn't say. But he felt he was inclined to make apology for his actions either way.

"_No need – I was enjoying your discomfort… immensely_", she disclosed her tone one of merriment, a small half chuckle following the sentence. He had managed to fence her in with his hands on her waist and had her pressed firmly against the balcony rail. Where he had acquired the courage was a puzzle in itself but he partly blamed the alcohol and the dark atmosphere of the dingy night club. The loud, tawdry music sent a rhythm of euphony through the walls and the soft hum of people, music and laughter made it through the hallway and out to the balcony in a distorted sound. A sound of something dark and taunting, slithering into his soul unnoticed and setting his skin on fire with longing.

"_Well, Miss McGona–" _his voice had turned into something unrecognizable as well, a baritone of velvety flirtation but he no longer cared.

"_I am hardly your student anymore. You are more than welcome to call me by my given name – unless you like to pretend. You know the 'Dark Mage' is known for its select potpourri of fetishes and role-playing, _professor,_ and it's just around the bend_" her dark eyes danced with delight as she gave him a smug smile, her taunts delivered with a syrupy connotation that left him once again with forbidden images in his head.

"_Why, Minerva,_" he caressed the syllables of her name in a deliberately slow fashion and took a hold of her wrists as he continued his voice slipping beyond dalliance "_I do believe you only graduated two years ago._"

"_Actually it was three years ago, sir_" she told him as she in futility tried to wriggle her arms out of his tight grip on her wrists. He however tightened his fingers and trapped her arms behind her back, enjoying the feel of her perturbed breath against his chest and the sudden look of surprise in her dark eyes.

"_Yet you still call me professor,_" he whispered wickedly in her ear, his lips leaving a trail from her jaw to the soft point behind her ear. Their bodies were pressed against each other and he felt her shiver at his words, her breasts brushing against him and her hips protruding into his lower abdomen. Exhilarated he pinned her harder and used his body weight to press her upper body further over the banister. She gasped, struggling unsuccessfully and fixed him with a look caught between pleasure and distress. The ground lay a good thirty feet below them and Albus had the girl halfway on the way over the banister, precariously on the edge. In half fright, half retribution, the girl anchored herself to him with a bent leg, her leg twisting itself around one of his legs bringing them even closer. In response he let go of her wrists and took hold of her waist with one hand and the other he trailed up along her stomach in a painfully slow rate, his fingertips tingling from the contact.

"_You like tainting me,_" he whispered, the words more a statement than a question. In response she slowly twisted her hips sideways and she gave him a playful smile when she felt his member reacting.

"_You like control,_" she told him her lips merely inches away from his own. And before he could answer she captured his lips. His hands tangled in her hair out of their own accord and his pelvis grounded unconsciously into hers. He took no notice however, rendered completely devoid of any thoughts not pertaining to the feel of her lips as they molded themselves to his, pliable one moment and rough the next. He slid he tongue along the edges of her sharp teeth, one of his hands slipping from the dark tresses downwards in the direction of one of her breasts. His thumb found a hardened nipple through her cloth and was in the process of gently rubbing a slow pattern on it when their intimacy was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a drunken, albeit quite perceptible Elphias Doge.

"_Aalbuus – you out here?_" he shouted energetically as he stumbled onto the balcony, stopping immediately when he noticed his friend abruptly leaping away from the arms of a beautiful witch.

"_Err – sorry,_" Elphias garbled, momentarily stunned speechless by his shock.

"_Elphias,_" Albus greeted finding himself blushing at having been caught under such circumstances, "_We were just – Miss McGonagall here was – I mean_" he stuttered and blushed an even deeper red. Elphias on the contrary returned to his former self, his eyes taking on a devious glint as he looked between the couple.

"_You were inspecting her lips?_" Elphias supplied as he grinned, "_Checking for cancerous lumps in her breast?_"

"_I-I'm_" Albus felt the blood rush to his head, his cheeks warming and cast a fleeting look at the girl beside him. Minerva was still flush up against the banister, her hair ruffled and messy, her lips swollen and the lipstick smeared. Her clothes looked rumpled and she was still breathing rather quickly. Not really the image of innocence. Before he could make eye contact with her he averted his eyes back to Elphias who was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Why, hello there Minerva McGonagall_," Elphias greeted the witch his eyes gleaming, "_fancy meeting you here. I was under the impression you were working?_"

"_Elphias,_" Albus warned but it fell on deaf ears.

"_Will you be so kind and give your father my greetings – I do believe I owe him a bottle of Talisker_!" Elphias told the still silent witch who at the mention of her father turned a nice shade of scarlet.

At this point Albus feared the situation would only deteriorate and in a desperate act to somehow rectify it, he leapt towards Elphias and started shoving him back through the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched as Minerva stood, her face cast in shadows.

"_Minerva, dear – I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule that talk about inanimate to animate transfiguration,_" he told her with a smile while giving a struggling Elphias a kick in his shins.

For a moment he was afraid she would not respond and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. But then to his utter delight, he saw the silver shine of the moon reflect her white teeth and the radiant smile she delivered to him.

"_It was a _pleasure_ talking with you, professor,_" she called her voice sultrily caressing the words and his title but placing extra attention on '_pleasure_'. He thought it would be impossible to turn redder but her next words surprised him and resulted in him turning the color of red wine and Elphias looking at him with a significant, pointed look.

"_Oh before I forgot –_ _The Dark Mage is just down on 42'_"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Next: Ministry of Magic 1949_

_Thank you to all the wonderful souls who reviewed - luv ya!_


	3. Ministry of Magic 1949

_Enjoy - I sure did ;) _

* * *

_~Ministry of Magic 1949_

The Annual Ministry gathering for Halloween was always a rather dull affair compared to Hogwarts Halloween Feast where this year the students and teachers alike were in costumes. Something which could not be said for the ministry employees and other important people this evening in the Atrium who were all in stiff uniforms or the lastest boring fashion from Diagon Alley. Albus would have preferred the costumes. He had looked forward to his own costume this year and the feast back at Hogwarts but alas the Minister had coincided the Ministry happening with the date for Hogwarts'. Unfortunately being Albus Dumbledore meant if he did not attend people would notice and he would end up on the front of the daily prophet the proceeding day with a ludicrous headline declaring him either an arrogant recluse or contagious with some far-fetched esoteric magic malady. Things were bad indeed when even the Minister himself had sent a howler with the said Halloween invitation. This howler had accidently arrived in the middle of teaching second-years to transfigure teacups into feathers and had interrupted the class with a deafening female ministry employee reminding Albus on behalf of the Minister that did he not attend he would indeed end up in the prophet with an embarrassing front-page. The blackmail was made even easier since Albus knew the Minister personally and knew that said person was in possession of incredible embarrassing pictures. And having attended Hogwarts with Edgar Bones he knew the kind of mischief the wizard was capable of. So naturally he attended, albeit grudgingly.

Presently Albus was standing beside Edgar with his honor guard of various ministers and Aurors, greeting the arrivals. Virginia Levichy and her choice consort of the evening arrived in swirl of colors, the legendary French witch adorned with sparkling jewelry and bright colorful scarves. The young boy she had brought with her was clothed in a tight suit, clinging to his body and Albus blushed when he noticed the boy's well muscled body. Albus felt his face warm even further when the tight muscles was flexed seductively when the boy greeted him, his white teeth smiling at him. Albus awkwardly shook hands with the young French wizard while glancing at the older, infamous Mrs. Levichy who was also giving him a coy smile, her lips painted a bright red.

"_Mr. Dumbly-Dorr_"

"_Mrs. Levichy_"

"_I do not believe ve've met since the war – nasty business dat was,_"

"_Indeed._"

Virginia leaned in giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she moved on, stopping to greet the other wizards. The young boy however took the opportunity and turned once again towards Albus.

"_A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Dumbly-Dorr,_"

"_Likewise Mr…?_" Albus asked politely, trying to block out the curious look Elphias was giving him from the other end of the Atrium.

"_Zandru_," the boy introduced himself, once again taking Albus' hand, the handshake being slightly longer than Albus deemed necessary. He blushed again when he felt the boy run his thumb slowly against the back of his palm before letting his hand go.

"_Zandru,_" Mrs. Levichy called then, beckoning the boy over her bright eyes gleaming and her mouth directing a smirk at Albus.

Zandru cast a glance at Albus before leaving, his dark eyes holding nothing back when he assessed Albus from head to toe. The boy smiled again before he joined his mistress. Albus sighed with relief and excused himself from the greeting committee. Elphias joined him instantly, his eyes laughing as he regarded his old friend.

"_I see you have met yet another admirer,_" he commented casually but his eyes betrayed his delightful joy at having caught Albus in yet another embarrassing situation.

"_I hardly think-_" Albus started uncomfortably but was interrupted by Elphias laughing and exclaiming;

"_The boy was practically glued to your crotch Albus._"

"_Elphias! The boy is a consort of –"_ Albus started indignantly but was once again interrupted.

"_I do not think Mrs. Levichy minds sharing – she has a whole manor full of companions – she won't miss him._"

Albus spluttered, feeling himself becoming both angry at the insinuation and from trying to come back with something witty. Elphias gave a good laugh, patting him on the back.

"_Dear friend, I am having you on,_" Elphias told him between laughs. Albus however did not find it particular funny but decided that there was nothing he could do to steer Elphias away from commenting on awkward, embarrassing situations.

"_I do wonder how she gets past the legislation on polygamy?_" he tried to steer the conversation away from the topic of young men and sex.

"_Friends in high places I'd imagine,_" Elphias replied looking toward the bar where the said witch was ordering drinks, her young consort hanging onto her arm while every now and then casting furtive looks in their direction. "_Why Albus, you could have a whole castle full of lovers if you wanted as well. Since the war people have practically been licking your fine behind,_" Elphias eyes turned once again from serious to taunting orbs that were observing him with mirth.

"_It is a different matter here, Elphias. No matter the groveling our ministry tends to lean a bit more towards conservatism than the French. I'd daresay, should I have suddenly attained a group of consorts that the Ministry would have a thing or two to say about that._" Albus told his friend in a grave voice albeit he was having trouble not breaking out in a laugh as well. He expected his friend to further continue the conversation, maybe imply something indecent or laugh it all up but Elphias had glanced up at the arriving guests and he suddenly latched unto Albus' arm.

"_Don't look Albus but _your_ former student just arrived,_" he said in a whisper, his eyes glued to something behind Albus who was prevented from turning around by the tight hold Elphias had on his arms.

"_Elphias I have plenty of former students_" Albus exclaimed which made his friend look at him, his mouth curling with a smirk.

"_You canoodle with all your former students in dingy nightclubs then?_"

Albus felt a lump forming in his throat, his heart started beating in a perturbed rhythm and he felt instantly febrile. This was something he had not expected this evening. The last rumor he had heard, from the reliable source of the Minister for Magical Law, had Minerva McGonagall roaming the Asian wilderness apprenticing with some rather unknown transfiguration master. He had not expected her to show up at tonight's event. He slowly shrugged out of Elphias hold and turned around, trying to surreptitiously view the crowd without appearing to be looking for anyone special. At first he did not see her, only a blur of many black-robed wizards streaming from the floo-fireplaces. But then he caught sight of black hair and his breath was taken away. He covertly watched the beautiful witch make her way through the crowd, her slender pale hands greeting the Minister and his companions. Even from afar he could distinguish the slight mischievous glint in her eyes as she gave the Minister a handshake. Adorned in a barely opaque, thin, clingy dress that was fastened at her neck and went to the floor in an elegant black sweep, she was the embodiment of a dark goddess from a tale of Greek myth. The long sleeves of the dress reached well past her fingers but despite not revealing any skin besides her pale face, the clingy material was much more sensual than had she arrived in nothing; the way it hugged her curves and clung to her body as her own flesh. Albus closed his mouth and swallowed, having a hard time not reacting to the sight. He felt his mouth go dry, he felt slightly dizzy and for the umpteenth time in his lifetime he was glad for the fashion of wizards – long robes had the advantage of hiding certain biological instincts from being publicly noticeable.

"_Thirty years younger and I would …_," Elphias ended the sentence with an obscene gesture, elbowing Albus in the process.

"_You really are too much,_" Albus declared, giving his friend a disgusted look.

"_Says the teacher who banged his student!_" Elphias gave again.

"_I never!_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes – really!_"

"_Why, I do believe you are blushing Albus Dumbledore!_"

Albus however was inhibited from answering when he saw Minerva turn around and his vision was assaulted by the image of her entire back devoid of any clothes. The dress ended just above her buttocks and showed the entire span of her spine and shoulder blades, her white, pale skin standing in stark contrast to her black hair and the dress. He forgot to breathe in that moment mesmerized and attacked by fantasies of touching the bared flesh, trailing his fingers tauntingly down her spine, touching his lips to the delicious looking skin just on the soft spot where her back curved. Before he could act though she was gone, the crowd of people hiding her. He silently cursed, turned around again to watch an amused Elphias watching him.

"_What_!" he asked slightly irritated, whether by his friends knowing look or by the fact that the dark-haired witch was gone, he did not know.

Elphias rolled his eyes mockingly "_Oh do lighten up – I was just gonna comment on her lovely outfit_"

"_You never do _just_ anything, Elphias!_"

"_Phaww!_" Elphias exclaimed quite uncharacteristically, giving Albus a look of something caught between bemusement and resignation. He shook his head and declared; "_We need a drink!_" while latching onto his sleeve and dragging him across the room to the bar.

*

Quite a few drinks later and many detours which consisted of avoiding Mrs. Levichy's young boy, Albus found himself at last resorting to magic. He saw the boy's dark eyes catching him across the room and immediately the boy started in his direction an impish expression upon his face. Seeing no places to retreat and hide, Albus instinctually disguised himself in a cloak of invisibility and swept by a wide-eyed Zandru who looked around the room with a perplexed surprise. Grinning Albus merrily picked up another goblet of alcohol and proceeded into a badly lit corridor that lead into an empty room currently used as a wardrobe of sort. Sighing with relief he wandered about the small room, still invisible and thinking about the events of the night. The boy had turned out to be quite a nuisance and as the night wore on and he had yet to encounter his former student, the apparent admiration of the French wizard had turned into an almost annoying affair. No one had offered to help him of course; Elphias had just watched with glee while Mrs. Levichy was giving him slightly encouraging looks throughout the evening. Why the French witch wanted to egg on contact Albus had no clue, but the behavior puzzled him. Looking out the window, he was quite caught up in the gentle rain hitting the glass and thus he jumped with surprise when the door into the wardrobe room suddenly banged open, its hinges screeching and the door hitting the wall with a loud sound. He spun around for a moment forgetting that he was invisible and was just about to say something to the intruders when he noticed that the couple who had entered was none other than his black-haired witch and some copper-skinned stranger. The tall man closed the door behind him, muttering an incantation.

"_Really Dorian, there's no need to manhandle the door,_" Minerva dryly told the tall wizard standing beside her, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed in mock-disdain. Albus watched entranced, feeling a fluttering in his stomach, once again mesmerized by her. The tall stranger strode toward her in a swift moment, almost making Albus shout out, and the stranger enveloped her in his arms, his mouth descending to meet her lips. The stranger pushed Minerva back towards the wall and pinned her firmly against it, still his lips placed confidently upon hers. Minerva elicited a small moan at his advances and Albus felt an ambivalent feeling of jealousy and excitement mingling together. The tall wizard finally drew back, his dark eyes regarding the heavy-breathing witch before him,

"_I thought you liked it rough, darling,"_ he whispered but his voice rang throughout the small room and Albus felt anger flare at the sound. He desperately wanted to escape the couple and their display of passion while simultaneously he wanted to rip the stranger away from Minerva and claim her lips himself. They glistened darkly in the room, slightly parted and painted almost black. He was unbelievably aroused, a painful longing in his bones and somehow the smoldering embers of envy only enhanced his dark lust.

Minerva looked up at her lover, her dark eyes twinkling in the shadows and her lips protruded in a crooked smile.

"_Mmh,_" she moaned in agreement, running her slender fingers through the dark, short hair of the wizard. Albus watched in both horror and fascination as the wizard suddenly ripped her dress up revealing creamy thighs and in a swift movement had himself freed from his robes. Albus felt himself stirring almost painfully against his underclothes and his breath quickening as he watched the dark stranger taking Minerva up against the wall, roughly banging her into the wall in a repetitive rhythm of thrusts. He wanted to close his eyes but the visage of ecstasy upon her face kept his eyes riveted on her form, watching her closed eyes, parted lips and the single droplets of sweat travelling down her glistening neck. He wanted to impair his hearing but the sudden sound of her heavy breaths and gasps had him in a state of wily entrancement, unable to do anything but watch. And so he watched all the way to the end, embarrassingly aroused, and observed as the tall stranger stifled her moan of rapture with his mouth when they both climaxed. A thrill ran through his body like electricity then, and he leaned back against the window pane, his own breath perturbed as well. And at last he closed his eyes, only hearing the rustling of clothes signaling that the couple was in the process of rearranging their attires into decency again.

"_Delightful,_" the timbre of the tall stranger travelled to Albus' ears, a slight undertone of dark syrup in it.

Minerva gave a laugh and Albus heard something being hit. He opened his eyes and saw the stranger holding onto his arm in mock-hurt.

"_I'm charmed,_" Minerva told him, caressing his cheek. "_Now, be a good boy and fetch me a glass of wine_ ."

"_You like bossing me around, don't you witch,_" the dark man replied, although he was already on his way to the door.

"_No more than you liked being handled, Dorian,_" Minerva called as he walked out the door. He turned around, blew her a kiss and disappeared down the corridor whistling a tune in his path. Minerva stared at the door for a moment and Albus thought she was going to go after the stranger but then she magically closed it with a resounding bang and turned her dark eyes in the direction of the window, staring directly at Albus. Albus shuddered momentarily but then remembered that he was invisible and she did not know he was here.

"_You like playing peeping tom, Albus Dumbledore?_" she asked him and he gasped with surprise, his cloak disappearing and he materialized into solid mass.

"_W-what-h-how?_" he stuttered, looking uncomfortably at the witch her dark eyes unreadable.

"_Did you enjoy the show?_" she asked another question as she stepped closer, observing him with an indecipherable expression, her posture intimidating.

"_I-I – I did not mean-_"

"_You know, I found it quite arousing knowing you were watching,_" she then told him as she stood a mere inch from him, her dark eyes suddenly shadowed with amusement and something he couldn't quite place.

"_You did?_" he gasped in disbelief, backing up against the window.

"_Mmm,_" she confirmed, "_I was under the impression that you would be busy with the French courtesan – so finding you hungrily watching me was quite the pleasurable surprise"_

"_French courtesan?" _he asked confused, only able to watch her advance on him, the sight of her appraising him with a sultry expression gluing him to the spot.

"_Yes, my competition - the Levichy pet. I hear the lad has been following you around like a lost puppy,_" she told him as she pushed her fingers against his chest, her fingernails digging into his flesh painfully and causing him to shiver.

"_Oh that_."

"_Yes that!_"

"_I assure you the infatuation is definitely one-sided – I have been avoiding the boy all evening. I came here for escape,_" he explained.

"_Really?_" she enquired her voice sounding slightly disappointed, something he had trouble accounting for. "_People were talking and_ _frankly the image of you planted between his buttocks had me quite aroused, I admit. Dorian came along and I decided a little tumble would be a nice distraction_" she leaned in to whisper in his ear, her words sounding darkly secretive and alluring.

He gulped, not believing his own ears. "_You find the thought of me with another man stimulating?_" he asked in incredulous voice, feeling a tightening in his neither regions although it somehow seemed wrong and dirty

Minerva laughed and leaned closer, her lips upon his in an instant, her mouth pliable and soft. Before he could respond efficiently however, she drew back and gazed at him with something akin to tenderness.

"_I think it was more the image of you having sex than the gender of the person. Though perhaps, the thought of you gallivanting with a male courtesan somewhere might've had a rather hearty incentive – I'm not sure._" she told him, her eyes glinting despite her serious tone.

"_You don't think that's slightly…,_" he searched for a word, trying to describe this most absurd situation.

"_Wrong? Warped?_" she supplied in a laugh, "_Why what would that make you, voyeur?_"

"_A twisted, lecherous old man,_" he answered but belied the words when he caught her lower lip in his teeth, savoring the feel of her lips once again, happy to just immerse himself in the feeling and scent of her. He felt her moan into his mouth, the sound caught by his lips. When he broke apart for air, she leaned her head back and looked at him, a dark smile touching her lips.

"_Just the way I like you,_" she told him seductively. Just as he was about to seize hold of another kiss, the sound of the door banging open again echoed throughout the room and they both spun around and watched a shocked Dorian looking at them. The tall dark wizard gave Albus a hard look, clearly telling him he was standing too close to his witch.

"_Your wine, darling,_" he smiled at Minerva, his hand offering her a liquid-filled goblet. He was obviously oblivious to the fact that they had been about to kiss, Albus realized with relief though he would have preferred had the dark wizard not come back at all. He watched as Minerva stepped up to Dorian in an elegant sweep, her hips swaying but her eyes beholding his when she took the goblet.

"_Thank you_,_ Dorian,_" she told the tall wizard beside her while smiling over the rim of the glass at Albus as she took a sip. Dorian looked enquiringly at Albus, eyes narrowed with dark menace.

"_Dorian Moer meet Albus Dumbledore,_" she introduced the two wizards, watching with barely veiled amusement. Dorian's expression changed upon hearing the name, his eyes suddenly turning to relief and his mouth turned into a genuine smile.

"_A pleasure Mr. Dumbledore,_" he greeted Albus and extended his hand. Albus shook his hand and told the foreigner a curt '_likewise_'. He was finding it hard not to stun the wizard, shove him out the door and ravage Minerva. Dorian leisurely and confidently put an arm around Minerva, bringing her to his chest while he continued to talk to Albus, apparently ignorant to the murderous stare he was receiving. Albus wondered whether he was an imbecile. Anyone else walking in on them would have known exactly what was happening.

"_I've heard quite a lot about you, sir_" Dorian told Albus, then he looked at Minerva, "_You never said you knew Albus Dumbledore?_" he said in a mock-accusing voice, fingering one of her black tresses.

Minerva smiled, and Albus found it to be torture.

"_Albus was my professor at Hogwarts,_" she told Dorian as she grinned at Albus impishly. Dorian looked ecstatic at the information.

"_That must have been absolutely inspiring,_" he remarked.

"_Indeed, very stimulating,_" Minerva answered her voice sensually caressing the words. Again Dorian was ignorant of the covert message but Albus was not and he gave the witch a hard look, trying to convey that she was walking on a thin edge. Dorian was not bound to be a complete dunderhead.

"_I envy you Minerva!_" Dorian exclaimed, his arms around her waist now. Albus was just about to do something drastic when the foreigner opened his mouth again, this time the words knocking the wind out of Albus.

"_By the way, Mr. Dumbledore, Zandru Levichy is looking for you,_" Dorian told him in a neutral voice meanwhile a smirk could be detested playing on Minerva's lips. And Albus suddenly understood why Dorian had stopped feeling threatened by him when he heard his name. Apparently everyone thought he was gallivanting with the courtesan of Mrs. Levichy's. As if the voicing of his name had somehow summoned him, the very same French wizard appeared in the doorway, a look of calculating glee on his face when he saw Albus.

"_Mister Dumbly-Dorr,_" he called in a happy greeting, his voice heavy accented. It was as he was in a nightmare, Albus realized. He felt Minerva's eyes upon him, glinting with darkly glee as well. He gave her a half reproachful, half longing look and started toward the door, shoving the excited boy outside. He had to get the boy away from Minerva and the situation that was bound to only worsen. He quickly saluted the black-haired witch before he started striding down the corridor, telling Zandru that he was on his way home. The wizard looked crestfallen and was about to protest, but Albus was fortunately saved by Elphias who suddenly appeared out of thin air and declared in a high voice that they were going home now. Zandru looked from Elphias to Albus, his eyes widening and suddenly the French boy looked disappointed and resignated. Walking arm in arm toward the Floo Network, Albus felt glad to be finally rid of the boy. But it was with a sad mind he went home, a certain witch on his mind.

* * *

_I know – they never seem to actually make 'full contact'! ;) Quite on purpose!_

_Next: International Conference of Transfiguration, Paris 1952_


	4. Paris 1952

_Thank you to the many wonderful people who reviewed (kudos to you guys) ;) and enjoy. _

* * *

_International Conference of Transfiguration Paris 1952_

The day had been long but intriguing and Albus was still feeling excited about the events of the many different workshops and lectures he had attended during the course of the day. Usually the annual international gathering of transfigurations-aficionados in Paris tended to be a slightly dull affair where most of the time was spent arguing about already determined theories. But this year something had changed and the atmosphere had been of innovation and creative thinking. Why, he had discussed quite animatedly for two hours about the properties of dragon blood and its use in transfiguring. The old masters had indisputably claimed he was mad to believe there to be any more uses for dragon blood than those 10 already found. But unlike the years before, others had listened to him and agreed it was worth examining. It was remarkably nice not being the only eccentric Albus thought with a smile on his way back to his hotel room.

Even better was that unlike last year this evening he was with company. He smiled and looked down at the women accompanying him. Her bright blue eyes looked at him and she gave him a smile back, softly patting the arm she was holding on to. He squeezed her hand in response, feeling content and at peace. He had been alone last year. And the year before in fact – and the year before that, he mused darkly. The train of his thoughts took a sudden detour then at the prompt of women and for a moment the image of another witch, her young face and dark eyes assaulted his vision. The sudden remembrance surprised him but he quickly subdued the thought of her and turned to look at the present witch beside him. Mathilda had soft blonde hair that fell just past her ears, her blue eyes were mellow and bright and her frame a tiny fraction on the plumb side. She was beautiful though, this evening adorned in ornate gems and a gown of cerulean, her lips painted a shade of glimmering rosy-red. Before Albus had time to ponder anymore though, they had arrived at his suite. He whispered the incantation to the room and gently guided Mathilda inside putting his hand on the lower of her back, happy when she leaned into his touch. The moment was broken however.

Both looked down in wonder when they heard the sound of dry leaves crunching beneath them – the floor catching their attention. It turned out to be dried rose petals of the deepest red, spread out on the floor. They both looked up at each other, Mathilda with an expression of delight while Albus's look must have been a dumbfounded one for Mathilda soon looked perplexed as well. As they stepped further in to the room the view of the big four poster bed was what drew their attention next. Albus felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, all the air left him and he felt disoriented. In wonder he stared at the bed where upon rose petals alike were spread but this time it was something altogether different that drew his interest. Lying on her stomach her head facing them and the whole expanse of her naked back, buttocks and legs in view, Minerva McGonagall had changed from a relaxed lounge to blushing a deep red when she noticed the witch beside Albus. She squeaked and leapt from the bed, a linen suddenly wrapped around her body in a flash. Albus still stood fixed, his eyes hungrily taking in every bare glance of skin he could, his body responding on its own. He could still see the pale skin of her spine before his eyes, the roundness of her buttocks and the creamy white calf that had been swinging back and forth in a pendulum motion. He instantly felt as if he was being asphyxiated and was ashamed to say that he had completely forgotten the other witch in the room.

"_What the devil!_" Mathilda cursed, coming out of her stupor and surprise. Her blue eyes had gone from the usual mellow to a murky grey, her lips no longer soft or rounded but thinned in a straight line as she gave the younger witch a look of annoyance. Albus still couldn't work his vocal chords or indeed turn his head to look at Mathilda. It was as if his gaze was bewitched, ensnared to look at the dark-haired witch before him. Her familiar dark eyes were shaded and unreadable, her head corked slightly to the side as she regarded the couple. The linen was draped around her body in a casual way, the ghostly white of her collarbones and neck exposed. Albus felt an excruciating desire to sink his teeth into her neck and bite down. He felt his member responding further to the fantasy moan escaping Minerva at the imaginary scenario.

"_I've been called many things but devil has never been one of them,_" Minerva replied in a calm voice however belied by a sudden demure smile and a nervous twisting of her hair on a finger. Albus quickly averted his gaze to Mathilda to watch her eyes narrow in resentment.

"_What I meant was; what are you doing in our hotel room?_" Mathilda said in a voice directed toward a child, slowly pronouncing every syllable.

"_I was just going to greet an old friend,_" she told them in serene voice, her dark eyes lingering on Albus an apologetic look in their depth; "_But I can see he is busy_". Mathilda seemed to only anger further at the answer and Albus was in a trance as her blue eyes shadowed further, almost glinting with malice. He looked back at Minerva who despite the obvious hatred unaffectedly gave both of them a smile caught between bashful and roguish, her lip stuck dauntingly between her teeth, "_I'm terribly sorry. I really am. I am just going tae go now – pretend I was never here, will ye?_" she spoke as she hurriedly strode toward the door, her Scottish brogue prominent and her arms clinging to the linen, red spots marking her otherwise pale face. Before either Mathilda or Albus could say anything she was out the door and it closed with a resounding click, leaving the room in a loaded silence. Albus almost succumbed to the quiet, finding the room too hot and too still. With a pale flash of leg still in mind he turned around and faced Mathilda, hoping she wouldn't blow the situation out of proportions. One look at the witch however quickly ended that wish.

"_Who the bloody Circe was that!_" Mathilda cursed again, an outburst that was unusual for her since she had never cursed before in Albus's presence. How was one supposed to answer that question – Albus had no clue whatsoever! Mostly due to the fact that he had no idea himself which category Minerva belonged in. Were he to reply with a '_former student_' Mathilda would surely interpret it the wrong way and only hasten any ballistic explosion, of that he was sure. An '_acquaintance_' was hardly accurate and he had a hard time imagining Mathilda would find it a satisfactory answer. '_Friend_' seemed too little and former '_lover_' too much! Albus felt his head spin with contemplation, finding it difficult to pin a title to the dark-haired witch.

"_Albus!_" Mathilda was impatient however, her voice reaching Albus from beyond his reflection. Albus looked down at the witch, trying to form words in his mind and relay them on to his mouth but nothing happened. Instead his eyes fastened on the witch before him and he couldn't help compare. Blue eyes usually mellow were presently wrapped in irritation and they seemed only to dim in the memory of dark eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. The golden lockets suddenly seemed morose and bleak in comparison with the black midnight of long silky tresses. Even the currently annoyed words coming from the mouth of the witch before him seemed faint and muted against the dark syrupy tones of chocolate coming from the soft, pliable lips of - … …

"_Albus! Are you listening!_" the exclamation abruptly interrupted Albus from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He tried to give Mathilda a sincere smile but to his disappointment it did not work. Neither did finally looking at her eyes which had turned a stormy grey, anger swirling in their midst.

"_Who is she?_" she asked in a menacingly quiet voice, her arms crossed defensively.

"_A former student,_" Albus answered with no conscious thought, somehow the night at the Astronomy Tower lingering in his mind. As soon as the words left his mouth he flinched and when he heard the gasp escaping from Mathilda and her eyes turning large with repulsion, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. That would have been better in the long run.

"_Student!_" she cried, taking a step back.

"_No – I mean she was once – long time ago…but – _" he tried to salvage the situation but Mathilda appeared to not hear him. She took another step away from him, her hands turning into fists and her nostrils flaring with barely veiled fury.

"_You were in an awful hurry to end your discussion with Anfinson,_" she commented, her voice chilly and calculating, "_And you did not seem particular thrilled about me joining you for the night!_" Her eyes had gone blank and glassy and she had a peculiar expression that seemed to be a mix between a breakthrough deduction and contempt.

At this point Albus tried to interrupt, "_That's not true – _"

"_You did not seem particular surprised by her lying in _your_ bed,_" she accused him then, her eyes cold as ice and her voice soft but dangerously close to breaking.

"_Mathilda listen _– "

"_Maybe you arranged it all,_" she pointed her finger at him, her cold fury leaving red blotches on her cheeks and her posture ramrod vertical as she stared at him, her chin held high.

"_Now you are being silly dear – I never did such a thing, how can you belie – _"

Next thing he knew Mathilda started screaming and a goblet from the nightstand hit him on his head and bloody chaos ensured.

Later on, stumbling through a corridor, he realized it was a wonder he even managed to escape from his suite. He tenderly touched his scalp, whimpering in a low voice at the bump and pain. When his hand came away he saw smears of barely dried blood on his palm. '_Bloody fantastic_' he muttered darkly not believing the events of the night. It seemed farfetched, unreal and absurd at the moment. Thrown out of his own room for no fault of his own, no less! He briefly wondered how he was going to acquire his notes on tomorrows lecture but then he realized that they were most likely torn to shreds by the infuriated wrath of Mathilda Bagshot. He sighed tiredly, feeling all the 'unluck' in the universe was somehow centered around him. Maybe he was exuding some kind of sign signaling for the gods of fortune to ignore him! It sure felt like luck had abandoned him. Lost in self-pity, he found he had walked down to the reception. The night receptionist looked at him curiously but refrained from commenting on his rumpled attire or the slightly bleeding scalp. Perhaps it was the intimidating glare Albus directed at the boy or the slightly mad look about him; Albus did not care as long as it worked. Without giving it much thought he asked for the room number of a certain dark-haired witch. The boy seemed to hesitate and Albus found he was on the verge of brandishing his wand, his hands fisted around it in his pocket. But instead he opted for glaring at the boy who suddenly squirmed in his seat and hurriedly gave him the location with a scared expression. The boy's eyes followed Albus as he ascended the stairs again and he could feel the burn of the stare in his back, disapproving and prejudiced. But Albus pointedly ignored him and went in search of the suite number he had been given.

He was quite surprised by his own daring but somehow he had gone beyond caring. Even though he knew this was the last thing he should do – for many other reasons than it being wrong and inappropriate – he just couldn't muster up any shred of rational motivation to resist. As he walked through the half-darkened corridors looking at the door numbers he found his mind wandering, imaginary visions of that delicious naked calf swinging back and forth in a tantalizing pattern and how the leg would suddenly stop moving at the restraint of a hand. And how that hand would journey up the length of the leg in a slow, torturous fashion, lingering every now and then to trace patterns of sensual longing into the skin. He passed a fluorescent light casting long shadows and he imagined fingers voyaging further up and reaching the inner thighs, their pearly white color in stark contrast to the again darkened corridor. The fingers would be replaced by teasing lips that would draw wet, invisible lines of desire in an upwards spiral, going upwards and further upwards until – ... …

Albus was abruptly shaken from his fantasy as he found the right suite number. He only took a brief moment of pause before he knocked on the door, his stomach in uproar with sudden tension and anticipation. He waited and found he was feeling better despite the nervousness; the prospect of finding Minerva behind the door was soothing and thrilling, creating a feeling of blooming excitement in him. The door opened with a creak and a sweat-glistening dark-haired Minerva struck her head out. Her dark eyes looked surprised to find him there, her red swollen lips parted in disbelief.

"_Albus!_" she gasped.

"_Minerva?_" he asked in disbelief as well, the smell of sex coming off her in waves, her hair a wild mess and her body only clothed in a man's shirt.

"_What are you doing here?_" she asked and shifted her weight form one foot to the other. Albus looked down and noticed her bare thighs and had a hard time prying his eyes away from the sight.

"_I thought – _" he couldn't finish the sentence, feeling suddenly miserable, old and stupid. He had been so dim-witted that the thought of her being with someone else hadn't entered into the equation at all.

She looked at him from his disheveled clothing and to his forehead.

"_Either you've just had hot, hot sex or you got thrown out!_" she exclaimed with a gleeful laugh leaving no doubt about which scenario she thought was the reality.

He shrugged, feeling depressed and unhappy – obviously it was not his night and fortune had decided to play a cruel, cruel trick on him. But instead of sending him on his way as he'd assumed, she gave him another look, her fingers lightly tracing his head and her lips softly kissing his cheek.

"_My poor professor,_" she cooed and twisted her hand around his waist and guided him through the door.

"_But you have company_…" he protested, not wanting to the see her lover or the remnants of their lovemaking. She just placed her fingers on his mouth, her dark eyes turning a hue of shadowy passion.

"_Rolando won't mind,_" she whispered in his ear, her words tickling and sending tendrils of thrills throughout his body, lighting his skin on fire. He felt suddenly faint by her words and the implications. Comprehension seemed to elude him and in its stead he was enveloped in a coat of bewilderment and confusion. His doubts however were doused when he found her mouth covering his, her lips softly plying any resistance away from him. When they broke apart, she looked him in his eyes and told him in a voice brooking no arguments;

"_Most importantly – I won't mind._"

The words were whispered in a low murmur, her mouth hovering adjacent his ear and sending reverberations of her timbre throughout his body like a current of voltage. He felt like a prisoner in his own body, not able to function properly or connect his mind to his body. How was he supposed to react in such a scenario, he asked himself. On one hand he felt a strong desire to bolt through the door and run far away while on the other hand he was too aroused to consider running away.

Minerva came into his view again, her eyes curious and her lips parted with palpable intentions. Albus felt a rush of excitement travel throughout his body, anticipation mingling with a sexual desire to find release. Her eyes glittered and sparkled and he felt he could drown in their depths. Albus realized he had moved beyond caring, beyond wondering what was proper and appropriate. All he wanted was to immerse himself in her; eat her alive and drown in her scent. He could feel a prickly heat move throughout his body, coursing through his neck and face and lingering in his stomach and further south. He saw her eyes darken with desire just before he dipped his head down and claimed her lips as his. His frozen, motionless carcass of a body spurned into sudden force as he felt himself reacting and pushing her through the room and up against the wall. He pressed her mouth further open with his lips, slipping his tongue inside to find hers. He savored the low groan that slipped from the witch, the feel of pleasure coiling in his spine with tensile strength. He could feel her body responding to his, her hips joining his and her back arching from the wall and into his body in an attempt to close the gap of air between them. His hands came in contact with her bare thighs and he enjoyed the feel of slick, naked skin and with slow, deliberate strokes his hands traced patterns upwards, sliding under the shirt and moving upwards in a frantic search to touch as much naked flesh as possible. He could feel her breaths coming in short gasps and he enjoyed every sweet moan he managed to devour. He felt her slender fingers tangle in his hair, sensually playing softly with his auburn tresses one moment to roughly pulling his face closer in the next moment. His mind felt clouded over with passion and lust and he had trouble directing any sense into the situation. He felt an almost febrile tension settle into his body, itching and digging into his flesh in pleasurable surges of wanting more. Had he been himself, Albus would have slowed down and rationally contemplated the situation and his actions. But that Albus was gone and the one left could only comprehend the feel of Minerva against him and the soft, bare skin he was in contact with. With a groan he ripped at her shirt and the unmistaken sound of cloth tearing apart and buttons flying and falling reached his ears in a wave of delight. He was by far too distracted by the multiple feelings of wonder and arousal that the sudden feel of large, rugged hands lingering on his back surprised him.

He must have jumped slightly for instantly he felt Minerva soothingly applying pressure to his lips and her hands travelling south where they attentively began to unbutton his trousers. Momentarily he wondered what had happened to his robe but the thought was soon lost as he felt cold, fresh air assault his naked skin. He shivered and closed his eyes in ecstasy as Minerva ran a single finger down the hard length of his erection, the hiss of his own indrawn breath loud as she touched him. Every thought left him then and his world was only a blur of touches and feelings as multiple hands explored his body and fully unclothed him. He felt delirious and wonderful at peace, only devouring and savoring what he could feel, his mind incapable of generating thoughts.

Somehow in a blur of skin, mouths and limbs, flickers of lust, pleasure and dark satisfaction, he found himself in bed suddenly, the feel of naked flesh underneath him and above him, compressing him almost painfully but pleasantly together. He had no time to wonder how he had gone from vertical to horizontal, from the hallway to the bed. It was of no consequence and held only a minor, fleeting puzzling interest, soon forgotten as he gazed into a beautiful face marked with exquisite pleasure and framed by black hair. She alternately gasped and moaned, her eyes flickering open and gazing into his while their bodies moved slickly against each other, grounding and molding. He felt the jagged edges of teeth crawling across his neck, hands travelling down his back and the certain feel of a hard, thick length bobbing against his buttocks. All he registered though was the feeling of being on fire and he hungrily watched each emotion his wandering hands did to the face beneath him, the soft full formed lips parting and eliciting moans and murmurs of need. He felt her jut her hips upwards while someone grazed his lower back with teeth, slightly nipping his skin. A ravaged growl escaped him as he positioned himself above her and slid into her with one long, quick glide of skin and sweat. The warm, tight welcome was followed by hands gently touching his buttocks and a sudden thrust into his rear end. His gasp of surprise and slight pain caught in his throat but quickly disappeared as the body beneath him started rocking to and fro, long and wet movements bringing him back. He followed the rhythm and he felt the body beneath him and above him moving faster against him, a hot prickly sensation burning almost excruciatingly in his own body, spreading tendrils of mounting pleasure to surge in strokes of current, uncoiling the explosive arousal lodged in his lower member.

He watched with fascination as Minerva grasped fistfuls of sheets beneath her, her eyes closed in rapture and small, excited moans left her red lips. Her soft, wet body writhed beneath him while someone moved above him. He felt the internal fire within his body magnify tenth fold, rushes of dark lust and unbearable pleasure rising throughout his body, enveloping him in a sheen of ecstasy as well.

* * *

The next day dawned with a busy schedule and Albus walked around the large auditorium in a daze as his mind was assaulted by luscious, vivid images from the preceding night. He looked up in surprise when an old friend – his old mentor – approached him.

"_You look tired. Have yeh been working all night again, m'boy?_" Nicholas Flamel greeted Albus.

"_W-weell,_" Albus blushed finding it difficult to look the older wizard in the eye.

Nicholas laughed merrily, "_Yeh work too much, m'boy_" he commented, giving Albus a clap on the back as he continued, "_Why, how are you going tae find yehself a missus if all you do is work, huh?_"

"_I - erm_" before he could even comprehend the answer, Nicholas had nudged him with his elbow, pointing down the conference room and he exclaimed in an excited voice;

"_Albus, I do believe that girl just winked at yeh – Do put on a smile, will yeh m'boy!_"

Albus looked down in the row of gathering spectators and saw Minerva in the crowd, her dark eyes locked on him, her beautiful lips graced with a smile just for him.

"_That's the spirit!_" Nicholas cried happily when he saw the big, goofy smile plastered on Albus' face and his cheeks turning the color of red wine. Little did the famous alchemist know what had expired the night before … ... and in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

_Finite._

_The whole threesome thing is a big dig at JKR and the outrageous 'Dumbledore is gay' agenda! I should apologize in case any one feels offended but I think a certain dark-haired witch enjoyed it immensely._

_//Pal_


End file.
